Doble Invasión
by Carscard
Summary: Repentinamente digimon pacíficos atacan a los humanos y extrañas creaturas con armadura aparecen por todas partes. ¿Tendrá esto alguna relación? Por favor leanlo antes de juzgar.
1. La Cacería

Capítulo 1: La Cacería 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Éste es el primer fic que hago directamente en la computadora e improvisando el trama. Espero que les agrade. También trabajaré en la versión en inglés: Double Invasion.

Sólo Furball y algunos personajes de fondo son míos, los demás no me pertenecen.

DOBLE INVASIÓN

Capítulo 1: La Cacería

Un gusano verde y de ojos azules se movía rápido por el camino, seguido por un dinosaurio azul con blanco y de ojos rojos. De lejos venían caminando a paso acelerado sus dos compañeros humanos.

-Gracias por querer acompañarme.- Dijo el de larga cabellera obscura y ojos azules.

-¡Vamos, Ken! ¡Para que son los amigos!- Le respondió el de googles.

-Wormon está muy preocupado. Espero que V-mon logre animarlo.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Seguro que lo hará! Además Genai está atendiendo a su amigo. ¡No va a ver ningún problema!

-En realidad si lo hay: el otro Numemon fue eliminado.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- Exclamó sorprendido.

-Sí, el del turbante.- Añadió.

-¡Pobre Wormon! ¡Él también era su amigo! ¿Sabes que les pasó?

-No. El Numemon sobreviviente no ha querido hablar mucho al respecto o, por lo menos, eso fue lo que he escuchado. Se lo podemos preguntar al Señor Genai.

-¡Buena idea!

Se acercaron a donde ya estaban Wormon (el gusano) y V-mon (el dinosaurio azul). Un señor joven de cabellera castaña, que vestía estilo jedi (muchos piensan eso), hablaba con ellos.

-¡Davis! ¡Ken!- Saludó el dinosaurio.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza, Veemon!- Se disculpó Davis ante su compañero digimon.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Cuestionó interesado el compañero de Wormon.

-Mucho mejor, físicamente hablando. Sus heridas están sanando rápidamente pero en cuanto al ánimo...- Contestó Genai con seriedad.

-Entiendo.

-Lo único que sabemos es lo que dijo cuando lo encontramos. Desde entonces no ha pronunciado palabra alguna.

-Y-ya entré con él y p-parece enfadado c-conmigo.- Lloró el insecto.

-Así se ha comportado desde hace unas horas. Lo mantendremos en observación y esperaremos a que esté dispuesto a responder nuestras preguntas. Confío que su mala actitud pase pronto. Lo mejor será que regresen más tarde.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo sin mucho ánimo el de ojos azules.

Se alejaron de aquel lugar y Ken no pudó evitar sentirse triste por el apesadumbrado de Wormon, quien iba caminando a su lado con la vista baja y nublada de lagrimas.

-No llores. Todo va estar bien.- Trató de tranquilizarlo el buen Veemon. Después de todo era su mejor amigo.

-Espero que tengas razón...- Dijo entonces Wormon.

Al día siguiente, una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos estaba ante el televisor viendo las noticias mientras un joven de cabellos revueltos y muuuuuuuuy abundantes registraba la casa.

-¿Kari, has visto mi calculadora?- Preguntó éste.

-No, no lo he visto. ¿Ya buscaste en el baño?

-¡Buena idea!- Corrió al poco rato regresó. -¡No la encuentro! ¡¿Eh?!

-¿Qué pasa, Tai?

Kari notó que su hermano miraba hacia la tele y prestó más atención.

-¡Fue horrible! ¡Nos atacó y nos tomó desprevenidos! ¡Tan inocente que se veía ese Gekomon y dejó malherido a mi tesoro!- Dijo una mujer en la TV que estaba siendo entrevistada. Parecía muy trastornada.

-Con éste ya son dos casos que se han reportado de digimons que atacan sin aparente razón.- Tomó la palabra una reportera. -Me encuentro al lado del mismísimo Genai. ¿Podría decirnos más detalles al respecto?

-Realmente no hay mucho que decir. Este comportamiento no es normal y, desgraciadamente, se ha estado extendiendo rápidamente por el Digimundo. Hemos hecho análisis y no parecen estar bajo control de alguien más, como en otras ocasiones ha sucedido. El problema parece ser de otra naturaleza. Por lo pronto seguiremos investigando.

-¡Ahí lo tienen! Nos ha prometido que cuando se encuentren las respuestas a nuestras preguntas, nos las dirán. Por lo pronto, seguiremos informando...

Kari apagó la televisión con el control remoto y miró a su hermano otra vez.

-¡Eso fue extraño! ¿Qué estará pasando?

-No lo sé. Luego lo averiguamos. Agumon y Gatomon nos esperan allá afuera.- Contestó corriendo y chocando contra un librero. De lo alto le cayó a la cabeza una calculadora.

-Veo que ya la encontraste. ¡Vámonos!

Tai quería responder pero prefirió no decir nada. Metió la calculadora a su mochila y siguió a su hermana.

En la escuela se comunicaron con sus compañeros y decidieron verse en el parque en donde acostumbraban reunirse en ocasiones especiales.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto?- Cuestionó el antiguo lider.

-¡Qué no suena muy alagador el panorama!- Exclamó Yolei moviendose los lentes.

-Yo escuché algo más.- Comentó Joe.

-¿Qué escuchaste?

-Que recientemente comenzaron a ver extrañas creaturas en el Digimundo que no parecen ser digimons...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!!!!!!- Se sorprendieron todos ante aquel comentario.

-Eso es lo que dijeron hace un par de horas. Lo vi en un noticiario.

-¡Esto se está poniendo grave!- Dijo entonces Sora con clara expresión de preocupación.

-¡Creo que le haremos una visita a Genai!- Sugirió animado el actual lider.

Nadie se opusó y no tardaron en trasladarse al Digimundo. Una vez ante Genai.

-¡Realmente me alegra que hayan venido!- Les dijo el buen señor. -Quería comunicarme con ustedes para hablarles sobre el asunto.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí estamos de nuevo! ¡Ahora hable!- Prácticamente regañó Davis, sin ser ésa su verdadera intención. Afortunadamente Genai la tomó por ese lado.

-Poco después de los misteriosos ataque de digimons "pacíficos", unos seres de naturaleza desconocida aparecieron. Algunos de ellos atacando y otros sólo parecen estar explorando. En cuanto al estilo de ataque es completamente extraño para nosotros. Me gustaría pedirles que traten de capturar a uno de ellos para poder estudiarlo e identificarlo.

-¡Eso suena muy interesante!- Mostró interés Izzy, para variar. -¿Y puede darnos una idea de cómo lucen?

-Se ven como creaturas comunes y corrientes pero con armadura o algo similar a ello.

-¡¿Armadura?!- Repitió parpadeando un par de veces.

-Exactamente. Es como si estuviesen un tanto... mecanizados o algo así.

Los digielegidos se miraron entre sí antes de salir a la cacería que les habían solicitado. Al rato...

-¡Qué rara descripción!- Añadía Patamon a la gran serie de expresiones de sorpresa que habían estado diciendo desde hace media hora.

-¿Qué es eso, Mimi?- Cuestionó Palmon a su compañera mientras señalaba a una extraña lagartija-escorpión de armadura verde que estaba caminando por un árbol cercano.

-No lo sé. ¡Qué cosa más extraña!

Tentomon y Gomamon quisieron acercársele para verlo mejor pero los atacó lanzando un rayo verde de luz con la cola. Los digimon se alejaron, uno volando y el otro rodando.

-¡¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto?!- Gritó enfadado el digimon foca.

-Creo que se está defendiendo o algo parecido.- Pensó en voz alta el de la laptop. -Esperen un momento y mantenganse quietos.

Siguieron el consejo de su amigo y pronto notaron que la creatura no se movía, con escepción de sus ojos, en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Izzy?- Preguntó su compañero digimon.

-Tal como lo pensé. Esa creatura sólo está haciendo un recorrido de exploración. Ataca para defenderse pero está recolectando datos. Recuerden que ya nos comentó algo al respecto el Señor Genai.

-¡Bien! ¡Eso quiere decir que debemos capturarlo inmediatamente!- Pronunció exaltado (como siempre) Davis.

Se acercó corriendo a la creatura pero ésta salió huyendo a gran velocidad. Él y V-mon empezaron a perseguirla pero no la alcanzaban. Ocasionalmente daban saltos hacia ella como si fuesen depredadores pero se les escurría de entre las manos. Al poco rato estaban agotados y se dejaron caer sentados en el suelo con las espaldas juntas.

-¡Esto... es más... difícil de... lo que pensé!- Dijo jadeando el tipo de googles.

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Esto dejenmelo a mí!- Fue el comentario de Yolei antes de ir a pararse en frente de ella. -¡Kitty, kitty!- Repitió varias veces antes que la lagartija-escorpión saliera huyendo como asustada. Todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime al ver dicha acción y se reincorporaron.

-¡Yolei, no creo que ese método sirva!- Se quejó Davis.

-¡Cuando menos fue mejor que el tuyo!

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

-¡Ya dejen de pelear! ¡Ahora es mi turno!- Interrumpió Joe. Se sentó en el suelo ante aquel ser mientras Gomamon acercaba un bote de basura que sólo Dios sabe de donde lo sacó. Comenzó a golpear aquel objeto con una rama seca que encontró por ahí y a hacer las extrañas oraciones que en antaño le habían servido para debilitar digimon fantasmas.

Ante aquello la creatura sólo parpadeó y lanzó un rayo hacia el tambor improvisado, haciéndolo añicos ya callando al mayor de los digidestinados. Por supuesto que éste dio un salto por el susto y se alejó corriendo. Gotitas de sudor aparecieron detrás de sus compañeros.

-¡Tal parece que eso tampoco funcionó, Superior Joe!- Se burló dulcemente la de cabellera rosada.

-¡Deja en paz a Joe!- Protestó el digimon de peinado estilo cherokee.

-¡Vamos, Gomamon! ¡Hasta yo puedo hacerlo mejor! ¡¿Verdad, Palmon?!- Volteó hacia su compañera y le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Si tú lo dices...!

-¡¡Palmon, se supone que deberías apoyarme!!- Gritó muy sonoramente.

-¡Lo siento, Mimi!- Respondió tapandose donde deberían estar los oídos.

Mimi se paró frente al reptil-arácnido y sacó un bote blando con tapadera rosa. Lo abrió y le mostró el contenido. Parecía analizar aquello pero no tardó en salir huyendo nuevamente mucho más espantado que en ocasiones anteriores.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡Se supone que esto te debería gustar!- Dijo Mimi pegando gritos y muy enfadada.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le mostraste, Mimi?!- Cuestionó su compañera digimon.

-¡¡Esto!!- Les mostró el contenido y vieron uno de esos extravagantes platillos que consumía Mimi normalmente y que a nadie más le gustaba.

Todos los demás salieron corriendo por el horror y vomitaron en el arbusto más cercano.

-¡Oigan! ¡Eso ofende!- Pusó cara de dolida pero sólo era fingida.

-¡Pobre creatura! ¡Realmente la compadezco!- Exclamó Tai hacia Matt.

-¡Sí!- Le respondió éste asintiendo.

-¡Los escuché! ¡¿Creen poder hacer algo mejor?!- Prácticamente les gritó a la cara.

-¡¿Uh?!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HAGAN ALGO!!!!!!!

Los pobres se cubrieron los oídos y ante las injurias que comenzó repentinamente a decirles su amiga. No tuvieron más opción que inventar algo. Agumon y Gabumon comenzaron a atacar a la creatura con sus respectivos poderes y a perseguirla cuando inició la retirada. De lo alto de un árbol saltaron los antiguos poseedores del Valor y la Amistad y atraparon con una red al verde. Sin embargo no contaban con que escaparía usando su rayo de energía contra las cuerdas de su prisión.

Inesperadamente apareció un gato blanco de ojos azules, que portaba un collar del mismo color con una placa plateada, y éste saltó sobre la creatura y la destrozó tras una rápida batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. El gato se sentó victorioso y comenzó a lamerse la pata derecha.

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Exclamó asombrado Davis. Los demás estaban en las mismas. Sólo Gatomon decidió acercársele.

-¡Hola, uh... ¿Furball?!- Saludó leyendo lo que decía con muy bella letra en la placa. El gato sólo emitió un maullido.

Cuando los demás caminaron hacia él, Furball hizo un ruido de furia y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer completamente de su vista, dejándolos perplejos y parpadeando.

-Creo que ya lo había dicho... ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!- Repitió el actual lider.

Continuará.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Sé que aun no se nota pero estoy crossoveando a Digimon con algo más pero de una forma que no se requiera saber con qué. En el siguiente capítulo será más claro. ¡Ah, por cierto! Si ustedes no saben que significa furball, es algo así como bola de pelos. Le iba a poner Hairball pero sonaba horrible.

Creo que al siguiente capítulo lo llamaré:

Yakasa

Seguramente algunos fans de dicha mmm, ¿se le puede llamar serie? ¡Qué importa! La cuestión es que con el título del siguiente capítulo es más obvio con que lo crossoveo.

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


	2. Yakasa

Capítulo 2: Yakasa 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard otra vez! ¡Gracias por los reviews! Creo que debo hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones: en primer lugar yo dije que éste es mi primer fic escrito directamente en la computadora, lo cual no necesariamente es mi primero en este sitio (ver "UNA AVENTURA CON LA TECNOLOGÍA, LA MAGIA Y EL MISTICISMO DE TODOS LOS PUEBLOS", "AN ADVENTURE WITH THE TECNOLOGY, THE MAGIC AND EVERY NATION MYSTICISM" -Estos dos son la misma historia pero en distinto idioma; Cardcaptor Sakura/Digimon/Magic Knight Rayearth/Una historia propia- y "EL DÍA KE NO HABÍA PAPEL EN EL BAÑO").

Sólo Furball y algunos personajes de fondo son míos, los demás no me pertenecen. ¡Sonrían! ^O^

DOBLE INVASIÓN

Capítulo 2: Yakasa

La mayoría de los digielegidos se encontraban esperando ante la puerta que conducía al "laboratorio" de Genai. Izzy, Yolei y Ken, junto con sus compañeros digimon, estaban dentro con su viejo amigo analizando los restos de la creatura que habían perseguido y que un gato había destrozado con mucha facilidad.

Afuera todos se ponían impacientes mientras lo único que podían escuchar eran comentarios como: asombroso, interesante, increible, fascinante, impresionante, etc. A todos les parecía claro que la investigación los había animado y debía mostrar frutos, hasta que...

-¡¡GANÉ, GANÉ, GANÉ!! ¡¡WOOHOO!!- Escucharon que dijo repentinamente la voz de Yolei.

No esperaron más tiempo, entraron al laboratorio y se sorprendieron ante la escena frente a ellos: Yolei y Genai estaban sentados en el suelo ante un televisor jugando videojuegos animadamente; Izzy y Ken observaban la creatura; escucharon lo que ya habían oído...

-Interesante...- Dijo Izzy moviendo lo que había sido una pata.

-¡Increible!- Exclamó Genai mientras la chica de anteojos mostraba sus habilidades con el control.

-¡Ya deje de hacerse el tonto! ¡Es el turno de Ken!- Protestó repentinamente la vencedora.

-Cierto...- Respondió sin ganas mientras se paraba e iba a reemplazar al de ojos azules de su labor. Pronto Ken jugaba también y ninguno de ellos notó que estaban siendo observados.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que nos hagan esto?!- Exclamó furioso Tai moviendo su puño derecho.

-¡Cierto!- Apoyó Matt asintiendo.

-¡Mínimo nos hubiesen invitado!- Fue el comentario del de googles.

-¡Yo también quiero jugar!

-¡Y yo!- Añadió Tai.

Los tres, sus digimon y Gomamon corrieron ante el videojuego mientras los demás sudaban asombrados.

-¡Jamás creí que vería esto!- Comentó la sorprendida "pelirrosa".

-Sí...- Fue lo único que atinaron a decir al unisono Sora y Kari asintiendo.

Después de 3 horas más perdidas o aprovechadas (según como lo vean) en una actividad como jugar videojuegos, cuando el Sol ya se había puesto, el reporte de los descubrimentos empezó...

-Realmente es algo completamente asombroso lo que tenemos ante nuestros ojos ignorando, por su puesto, el hecho de que esté destrozado.- Comenzó a decir el imitador de los Jedi. -Esta creatura es... mmm... era una maquina.

-¡¿Una maquina, dice?!- Cuestionó repiendo el asombrado hermano de Matt.

-Lo que él quiere decir es que es un robot.- Respondió el digielegido de la Bondad.

-Sabemos que esto suena muy extraño pero lo es y uno muy sofisticado.- Continuó el compañero de Tentomon. -Es como si alguien hubiese tratado de imitar a un ser vivo.

-¿No tienen idea ni quién ni cómo fue hecho?- Ahora fue Kari quien preguntó.

-Yo creo que la pregunta más bien sería porqué.- Señaló el más pequeño de ellos.

-Creo que Cody tiene razón.- Reflexionó Ken una vez más, notando que su compañero digimon se mostraba algo irritado y enfadado. -Alguien con no muy buenas intenciones debe estar haciendo esto.

-Entonces debemos investigar al respecto y hacer entrar en razón si es necesario.- Fue el comentario del antiguo lider.

-¿Creen que ese gato, Furball, tenga algo que ver con ello?- Cuestionó la felina compañera de Kari en actitud pensante. -Recuerden que destruyó a la creatura con relativa facilidad. No creo que un gato cualquier lo hubier podido hacer.

-Entiendo tu punto.- Contestó Genai. -Creo que sería bueno que me trajeran al felino para revisarlo.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces manos a la obra!- Exclamó Davis animado como siempre.

Debido a que ya era de noche, optaron por regresar a sus casas y descansar antes de aventurarse otra vez en una muy extraña búsqueda. A la mañana siguiente se reunieron y regresaron al mismo punto donde habían visto al animal de blanco pelaje.

Comenzaron a seguir los pasos que creyeron que seguramente debió haber tomado pero no encontraron rastro alguno.

-Tal vez si nos dividieramos en equipos lo encontremos más rápidamente.- Propusó Yolei con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

A todos les pareció buena la idea (de hecho Davis dijo "¡Hagámoslo!" con mucho ánimo para variar) y cada quien se fue con su compañero digimon/humano (depende de que punto de vista lo vean).

Sora caminaba volteando a todas partes cuando se le acercó Piyomon.

-Sora, creo que ya lo encontré.- Le dijo en voz muy baja mientras la condujo hacia una árbol hueco.

En su interior vio a la creatura en cuestión profundamente dormido. Sora no resistió el impulso de tomarlo entre sus brazos y comenzarlo a acariciar. El gato automáticamente se despertó, mostró miedo pero en poco tiempo se tranquilizó y comenzó a ronronear.

-¡Creo que le gusta! ¡Creo que le gusta!- Repitió el ave rosa saltando repetidas veces.

-Creo que sólo nos tenía un poco de miedo.- Opinó la antigua portadora del Amor.

Pronto se reunieron todos y regresaron donde Genai. Lo analizó y les habló.

-No lo entiendo. Parece un gato común y corriente.- Informó.

-¡¿Un gato común y corriente?!- Se sobresaltó Davis. -¡Pero nosotros lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos acabando con la cosa verde!

-Probablemente ha recivido algún entrenamiento o algo parecido.

-¡No comprendo porqué tanto alboroto por un mugre gato!- Rompió su largo silencio Wormon con voz fría y cortante.

-¡¿W-wormon?!- Observó preocupado Ken.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Respondió con cierto aire de furia.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, amigo?!- V-mon empezó a sacudirlo con relativa fuerza. -¡Estás actuando raro!

-¡N-no lo sé! ¡Lo siento!- Estalló llorando recobrando su antigua forma de ser.

-Wormon...- Volvió a decir su compañero.

-¡Esto es terrible!- Exclamó repentinamente el imitador de los jedi. -Ésa es la misma actitud que desarrolló el Numemon herido antes de tornarse en contra de los humanos.- Por supuesto que ello captó la atención de todos.

-¡¿El Numemon amigo de Wormon se volvió agresivo?!- Interrogó el joven lider, obteniendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-De hecho fue el primero de los casos que ya han oído mencionar.- Continuó. -Y todos tuvieron exactamente los mismos síntomas.

-¡¿Sugiere usted que es una enfermedad?!- Preguntó Izzy entre curiosidad y preocupación.

-En realidad no hay prueba alguna al respecto pero siempre ha habido ésa constante.- Pareció meditarlo por un momento. -Se podría decir que sí pero no hemos detectado algo mal en ellos.

-Esto sigue complicándose cada vez más.- Expresó su opinió la gentil Sora mientras levantaba a Furball sobre su cabeza. -¡La placa dice algo más!- Se sorprendió y comenzó a leerla. -"Propiedad de Yakasa".

-¡Díganme loco si quieren pero creo que Yakasa es el nombre del dueño y es probable que sea él el relacionado y no su gato!- Tai reflexionó en voz alta.

-¡Loco!- Rápidamente dijo Matt.

-¡¿Por qué me dijiste loco?!

-¡Dijiste que te llamaramos así, ¿no?!

-¡¡Pero yo lo decía de broma!!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que lo adivine?!

-¡¡Cualquier tonto lo hubiera hecho!!- Ambos se miraron con "te mato" escrito en su rostro y luego estallaron a carcajadas. Gotitas de sudor aparecieron tras sus amigos.

-¡Ustedes dos me asustan!- Exclamó Sora.

-¡Sora, Sora, mira!- Dijo su compañera.

-¡Tai, Furball parece que te está mirando!

-¡¿Qué?!- Respondió éste y, repentinamente, el animal saltó de los brazos de Sora hacia su cabeza, ocultándose posteriormente en su enorme cabello.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y permanecieron en silencio observando la abundante cabellera de Tai. Pronto empezaron a escuchar pequeños ronroneos.

-Algo me dice que piensa quedarse ahí.- Comentó el antiguo portador de la Amistad con cierta sonrisa burlona.

-Debo decir que esto no es algo que se vea todos los días.- Ahora fue Cody quien rompió el silencio.

-¡Se siente raro tener un vibrador en la cabeza!- Tai exclamó moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba.

-Creo que debemos encontrar a Yakasa primero antes de resolver este pequeño inconveniente.- Opinó el antiguo portador del Conocimiento.

-Eso quiere decir... que mi hermano deberá tenerlo ahí mientras tanto.- Fue la reflexión algo preocupada de la digielegida de la Luz.

-...- Fue todo lo que dijo Tai al respecto.

-¡Bien! ¡Búsquemos a Yakasa!- Animó nuevamente Davis.

Era un hecho conocido que ahora la gente viajaba libremente entre el Digimundo y nuestro mundo, por lo que encontrar una persona en particular era realmente complicado. Afortunadamente el hecho mismo de que encontraran a su gato, hizo parecer que debió estar en una zona cercana en el Digimundo a donde ellos se encontraban.

Revizaron todos los lugares turísticos y de importancia, donde invariablemente se encontraban listas que los visitantes debían firmar de llegada y de salida, pero no encontraron rastro alguno del dichoso Yakasa.

Cuando pasaron cerca de donde encontraron a Furball por primera vez, inexplicablemente Wormon comenzó a atacar a Veemon.

-¡Alto, Wormon! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Desesperadamente Ken trató de detenerlo abrazándolo pero el gusano no paró hasta que hirió en el cuello a su amigo azul.

-¡Yo... yo...!- Dijo antes de estallar llorando nuevamente.

-¡¿Veemon, estás bien?!- Cuestionó el actual lider.

-Sí, no te preocupes. No fue gran cosa.- Respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡L-lo lamento!- El insecto verde dijo entre sollozos.

-¡No es necesario que te disculpes! ¡Sé que realmente no quisiste hacerlo!- Trató de animarlo.

Para entonces el joven Ichijouji lo sostenía entre sus brazos para calmarlo. Furball salió entonces de su peculiar escondite y saltó frente a ellos.

-Parece que quiere que lo sigamos.- Supusó Gatomon mientras el felino emitía un maullido de aprobación.

Lo siguieron y notaron que se iban adentrando en aquel inmenso bosque-selva y que iban esquivando peligrosas y muy inusuales trampas que, por muy extraña razón, su guía sabía sortear. En ocasiones se ocultaba en el cabello de Tai, lo que significaba que debían permanecer quietos, ocultos y en silencio mientras pasaba el peligro. Vieron con más frecuencia otros extraños seres que se asemejaban al destruido y, repentinamente, a forma de animales humanoides de mucho mayor realismo que no supieron si eran robots o simplemente creaturas desconocidas para ellos. Hasta ese momento optaron por la segunda moción.

Llegaron ante lo que parecía ser una base oculta en el bosque y, en la entrada, se encontraban parados varios hombres y creaturas humanoides con armaduras de diversos colores parados aparentemente en formación. A lo lejos divisaron una puerta como la que los conducía a otro mundo con sólo seleccionar determinadas cartas. De hecho observaron también ese lugar donde se ponían éstas últimas.

-¡Una puerta! ¡No sabía que hubiera una por esta zona!- Les dijo suzurrando el eterno poseedor de la laptop amarilla.

Repentinamente vieron que de la base surgió una figura de notoria magestad en comparación con los demás ahí parados. Poseía una poderosa armadura que lo hacía parecer una especie de caballero y portaba un casco que lucía como una cubeta con una abertura en forma de "T" que sólo dejaba apreciar sus brillantes ojos rojos en la obscuridad (algunos dicen que parece la versión púrpura de Boba Fett). A jusgar por la forma en la que lo miraban los demás, efectivamente era un superior suyo.

-¡¿Alguna señal de los Hunters?!- Preguntó con voz firme y en tono de mando.

-¡Ninguna, señor!- Respondió una especie de zorro humanoide con tono militar.

-¡Prepárense para atacar!- Ordenó nuevamente y volteó hacia uno que estaba parado cerca de la puerta. -¡Actívala!

Ni tardo ni perezoso, obedeció colocando las cartas hasta que se abrió la puerta. Inmediatamente los extraños seres de diversos tamaños la traspazaron mientras su lider retornaba a la base. En ese instante saltó Furball y corrió hacia la entrada. Los digielegidos lo siguieron.

-¡Nos están siguiendo!- Exclamó el asustado Joe.

-¡Oh, no! ¡La puerta se cierra!- Ahora fue Mimi la preocupada.

-¡No tenemos opción! ¡Debemos atravezarla!- Fue el comentario de Davis.

Desgraciadamente no todos lo lograron. La última en pasar fue Yolei, quien se vio forzada a dar un salgo para lograrlo. No pudieron checar quienes faltaban hasta que lograron esconderse de todas aquellas creaturas en tan feroz ambiente.

Se miraron y se dieron cuenta que sólo eran ellos 10 los que había pasado: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis, V-mon, Izzy y Tentomon.

-¡¿Qué les pasará con los demás?!- Cuestionó angustiada la de anteojos.

-Por lo pronto sólo nos queda esperar que logren escapar a salvo de ese lugar.- Razonó Tai.

-Tai tiene razón.- Izzy fue ahora quien habló. -De cualquier manera no tenemos opción. Tenemos que esperar a que el portal hacia el Digimundo sea reabierto. Y a jusgar por las circunstacias, parece que lo harán.

-Matt, procura no preocuparte demasiado por T. K.

-No tengo problema con eso.- Respondió. -Desde hace tiempo confío en él.

-¡Furball se mueve otra vez!- Davis dijo regresándolos a la realidad.

-Recuerden que estamos en otra dimensión. Seguramente es un mundo muy diferente al nuestro.- Reflexionó Izzy.

-¡No entiendo dónde está lo complicado! ¡Todo esto luce muy similar a nuestro mundo!

Pocos minutos después...

-¡Retiro lo dicho!

Se adentraron en una ciudad de apariencia futurista. Al entrar Furball regresó al cabello de Tai y notaron que la gente los miraba y se les sacaban la vuelta.

-¡¿Por qué nos miran así?!

-¡Me están poniendo nerviosa!- Exclamó Yolei mirando a todos lados.

-Nuestros digimon deben llamarles la atención.- Razonó el de la laptop.

-En eso ustedes son buenos.- Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Voltearon y vieron a un joven de cabellera castaña obscura y revuelta. Sus ojos eran grandes y verdes y les sonreía afectuosamente. El sólo verlo los tranquilizó.

-¡Qué creatura más interesante!- Comentó al ver de cerca a Gabumon y frotarle la cabeza. -¿Qué son?

-Son digimon o digital monster, si prefieres.- Respondió Izzy.

-¡¿Son digitales?! ¡No parecen mecánicos!- Dijo con mucha curiosidad.

-En realidad son programas. Los 5 son tipo vacuna.

-Interesante...

-Parece entender todo lo que le decimos y tener curiosidad al respecto. ¿Por qué actua diferente a los demás?- Pensaba.

-No son de aquí, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo.

-Tienes razón. ¡Disculpa! ¡No nos hemos presentado! Soy Izzy.

-Tai.

-Matt.

-Yolei.

-Davis.

-Soy Yakasa.

-¡¿Yakasa?!- Repitió Tai, mientras Furball se asomaba

-¡Furball!- Exclamó alegre y el felino saltó a sus brazos. -¡Te habíamos estado buscando! ¡Si él está con ustedes quiere decir que son buenas personas!

-¿Él es tuyo?

-Así es. Me lo regaló mi mejor amigo. Furball acostumbra ocultarse en su muuuuuuuuuuuy abundante cabellera (más que la tuya).

-¡¿Más?!- Se burló Matt, recibiendo una mirada asecina de su amigo.

En eso se ocultó otra vez el minino. El rostro de Yakasa se tornó serio y lleno de determinación. Parecía analizar al medio y fijó su mirada hacia el cielo.

-¡Mavericks!- Fue lo que dijo.

Voltearon y vieron muchas creaturas como las que aparecieron en el Digimundo.

Continuará.

Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento no poder escribir más pero tengo espacio muy limitado. Creo que al siguiente capítulo lo llamaré:

Virus

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


	3. Virus

Capítulo 3: Virus 

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard! Al parecer ya nadie quiso seguir leyendo este fic. Durante este ya diré con qué está crossoveado Digimon.

Sólo Furball y algunos personajes de fondo son míos, los demás no me pertenecen.

DOBLE INVASIÓN

Capítulo 3: Virus

Ante la visión de aquellos seres que se aproximaban, la gente comenzó a correr despavorida en busca de un refugio.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Cuestionó la de lentes.

-¡Vayan a un refugio!- Gritó Yakasa mientras corría alenjándose de ellos.

Sin embargo, ellos optaron por seguirlo. Estaba presionando algo en su oreja.

-¡Alia, aquí X! ¡La ciudad está siendo atacada por mavericks!

-¡X, aquí Alia! ¡Mandaré al resto de la unidad 17 para reforzarte!- Respondió una voz femenina proveniente de un comunicador en su oído.

Llegaron hasta un callejón. Ahí Yakasa hizo aparecer al rededor de su cuerpo una armadura perfectamente a su medida. Era de dos tonos de azul, tenía guantes blancos y el casco poseía un enorme cristal rojo en la frente. Poco después de eso, aparecieron varias personas que portaban el mismo tipo de armadura.

-¡Les dije que se guarecieran!- Les dijo preocupado. -¡Esto se va a poner peligroso!

Convirtió su brazo en un cañón de plasma y lo cargó, emitiendo una luz azulada. Corrió, al igual que sus compañeros, hacia los atacantes y comenzó una fiera batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos. Los movimientos de Yakasa, siendo fluidos y veloces, eran los más sobresalientes de todos y pronto hirió mortalmente a uno de sus enemigos, haciendo explosión después.

Los digielegidos no entendían lo que pasaba pero quisieron ayudar en el ataque, sobre todo X-veemon, que estaba especialmente desesperado por pelear. El hecho de que al parecer eran robots a lo que combatían les abría más posibilidades de ataque.

El dueño de Furball estaba concentrado en la batalla cuando vio a un dinosaurio azul con blanco alado destrozando a gran velocidad a tres 'mavericks' cercanos. No pudo más que abrir completamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Sin embargo eso no impidió a que siguiera con el combate.

En poco tiempo hicieron huir a los invasores. Los compañeros de Yakasa se le aproximaron.

-¿Regresamos a la base, señor?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Pueden hacerlo.- Respondió sonriendo. Sus subordinados asintieron y pronto se teletransportaron en varios rayos de luz. El de la armadura azul volteó hacia los digielegidos. -¡Supongo que...!

-¡Quiero pelear!- Exclamó el dinosaurio azul, aun sin digidevolucionar. -¡Necesito pelear!- Comenzó a moverse violentamente y lanzó una mirada fría hacia su compañero.

-¡¿X... X-veemon?!- Tartamudeó sorprendido Davis.

-No puede ser... Parece como si...- Murmuró asombrado el tipo de azul. Su gesto cambió rapidamente a determinación y pronto le hizo un agarrón al reptil, inmovilizándolo con relativa facilidad. -Tengo que llevarlo a la base. Rápido, toquen mi armadura.

Obedecieron y lo siguiente que vieron fueron los pasillos de algún edificio de gran tamaño. Yakasa no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr con su prisionero en los brazos.

-Síganme.- Les dijo. -Debo llevarlo a que lo escaneén.

-¡¿Escanear?!- Cuestionó el de la inseparable laptop. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Creo que está infectado del virus Maverick.

-¿Virus Maverick?

El de armadura estaba por contestarle cuando llegaron a su destino: un laboratorio-enfermería que estaba al fondo de uno de los pasillos. Dentro estaba un tipo barbón vestido con ropas de medico. Al verlos se sorprendió.

-¿X, qué pasa?

-¡No hay tiempo para preguntas, Lifesavor! ¡Creo que esta creatura está infectada con el virus Maverick!

-¿Pero cómo...?

Lifesavor se interrumpió la sentencia cuando vio que Yakasa colocó al ser azul con blanco sobre una de las mesas para el chequeo de pacientes. El médico corrió a una computadora y una luz apareció alrededor del 'paciente' cuando el primero tecleó algo desde donde estaba.

Izzy no pudo contener su curiosidad y se acercó al monitor frente al sujeto de barba. Vio desplegarse una imagen tridimensional del compañero de Davis y notó que una gigantesca mancha morada parecía estar invadiéndolo.

-¿E-es un programa? ¡Esta creatura es un programa!

-Sí lo es.- Reafirmó Izzy. -Es un digimon, monstruo digital, de tipo vacuna, para ser más específico.

-¿Cómo está su sistema?- Interrogó 'X'.

-Efectivamente, está infectado con el virus Maverick.- Respondió el extraño doctor. -La infección está avanzando a una velocidad muy extraña. No es normal esto.

-No entiendo de qué se trata esto...- Comenzó a decir el de la laptop. -...pero tal vez ello tenga relación con que son un programa y no un complejo sistema.

-¡Interesante teoría! Puede que tengas razón. Si es así, la vacuna actuará con gran velocidad...- Dijo esto activando desde la computadora algo que parecía ser una geringa, que posteriormente se acercó a X-veemon y lo inyectó.

-¡La mancha está desapareciendo!- Escucharon la voz de Yolei mientras se acercaba al monitor, al igual que los demás.

Pronto el dinosaurio azul regresó a ser V-mon. Al principio sólo optó por parpadear pero, cuando captó lo que acababa de pasar y lo que pudo haber hecho bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento... Yo...- Empezó diciendo pero se interrumpió cuando Davis lo levantó hacia arriba de su cabeza, saltándo como loco.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Ya regresaste a la normalidad!

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Respondió colocándolo en el suelo. -¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Ya olvídalo!

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- Brillaron sus ojos rojos de alegría.

-¡Claro!

-¡Gracias, Davis!- Sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡Al parecer tienes muchas cosas que explicar, X!- Escucharon que dijo una voz atrás de ellos. Voltearon y vieron a un anciano calvo de una muuuuuuy larga barba blanca. Su mirada era tranquila y tenía una calidad sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Hola, Dr. Cain!- Saludó el aludido.

-Alia me dijo que habías estado oportunamente en la ciudad...- Comentó mientras se acercaba. -...Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos porqué has ido con tanta frecuencia últimamente...

-Uh... Yo... Uh...- Era bastante obvio que estaba nervioso y no sabía que decir. Definitivamente algo ocultaba. El anciano se rió ante la expresión del muchacho de ojos verdes de forma muy amistosa.

-¡Espero que tengas algo mejor que decir ante Signas! ¡Ven conmigo para que hagas tu reporte!

El joven asintió y lo siguió obedientemente hacia afuera del laboratorio. Los digielegidos se miraron entre sí algo confundidos.

-¡Je, je! El Dr. Cain ya sabe lo del gato de X, sólo que X aún no está enterado.- Comentó Lifesavor.

-¿Esto tiene relación con su gato?- Preguntó Tai algo incredulo.

-¡Eso suena muy extraño!- Secundó Matt.

-En la base no se permiten animales.- Añadió el médico trabajando en unas cosas en la computadora. -Cuando comenzó esa conducta extraña de X y, en menor grado, de Zero supimos que algo se traían entre manos. Con una pequeña intervensión de Alia, pudimos desifrar la clave de acceso a su habitación... No fue difícil averiguar lo del felino cuando vimos un plato con su nombre y una nota pegada en el refrigerador que decía 'Hey, Zero. Si no me encuentras es que fui otra vez a buscar a Furball'.

-¿Lo castigarán?- Fue la pregunta de Yolei.

-No, no se preocupen por él. Ahora, por favor permítanme escanear a su otros... digimons, ¿correcto?. Ese virus es altamente contagioso y puede que alguno lo haya contraido.

Todos asintieron y permitieron que Lifesavor hiciera su trabajo.

-¿Qué síntomas ocasiona?- Cuestionó Izumi.

-Bueno, no siempre es tan claro. Generalmente se vuelven violentos los infectados y tratan de destruir y matar todo, especialmente a los humanos.

-Violentos...- Susurró V-mon reflexionando. Tentomon parecía hacer lo mismo. De pronto ambos gritaron a coro...

-¡WORMON!

Todos voltearon a verlos y pronto comprendieron a lo que se referían.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamó el actual lider. -¡Wormon se estaba comportando así!

-¡Davis tiene razón!- Lo apoyó la única chica presente. -¡Incluso era más violento!

-Eso significa que Wormon debió infectarlo.- Reflexionó el anterior portador del Valor.

-Aún no comprendo de que hablan...- Comenzó el médico. -...pero parece que ese tal Wormon es un Maverick.

-¿Qué es un Maverick?- Ahora fue el turno de Agumon para preguntar. 

-Así llamamos a los infectados por ese virus. ¿Cómo es que no saben de todo esto?

-Es que no somos de por aquí.- Respondió Tai. 

-Eso no importa. Lo del virus y las Guerras Maverick es a nivel mundial. Todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Dónde han estado? ¿En una cueva?

-Lo que pasa es que no somos de esta dimensión.- Explicó Izzy. -Nuestros compañeros digimon son del Digimundo y nosotros somos de una dimensión diferente a ellos.

-... Eso es algo nuevo... Normalmente podría pensar que se están burlando de mí pero sus extrañas creaturas son suficiente prueba de no ser de este mundo. Realmente creo que deberían ir a hablar con el Dr. Cain al respecto.

Pronto terminó de revisar a Gabumon, el último, y volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-En este momento creo que debe estar ocupado con la reprimenda de X.- Se rió ante esto. -Recuerdo que dijo Signas que planeaba empezar diciendo '¡¡¿Mega Man X Yakasa Gamma Light, en qué rayos estabas pensando?!!' o algo por el estilo. ¡Je, je! Con Zero creo que pensaba hacer algo parecido o, incluso, más agresivo. ¡Je, je, je!

Los digielegidos parpadearon y se voltearon a ver entre sí.

-¡¿C-cómo dijo que se llamaba Yakasa?!- Preguntó Davis tartamudeando por la sorpresa.

-Mega Man X Yakasa Gamma Light.- Se rió un poco al ver las miradas confundidas de sus interlocutores. -Bueno, Light es su apellido debido a que fue construido por el famoso Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, hace ya tantos años. En otras palabras, X, como le llamamos, es el robot de cuyos planos estamos basados los demás reploids.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!- Fue la exclamación general.

-¡¡¿Yakasa es un robot?!!- Preguntó-exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

-Exactamente.- Les respondió el de blanco con verde. -Nosotros le llamamos el padre de los reploids.

-Eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta.- Dijo de pronto el de la enorme cabellera castaña. -¿Qué es un reploid?

-Ya veía venir esa pregunta. Los reploids somos una raza de robots muy parecida a la humana. Poseemos voluntad, sentimientos y pensamientos similar a la de ustedes y, normalmente, no hay programa que nos limite. Fuimos creados para ayudarlos en lo más complicado. Sin embargo, desde la aparición de ese virus, algunos empezaron a sentir odio hacia nuestros creadores y se dio inicio a esta encarnizada lucha en la que nos encontramos ahora. Nosotros, los Maverick Hunters, tenemos la obligación de detenerlos a toda costa antes de que algo peor surja.

Nuevamente se miraron entre sí. Era mucha la información la que acababan de recibir. No sabían exactamente donde habían terminado pero era bastante claro que tenían muchos problemas.

Salieron del laboratorio-enfermería para explorar un poco el lugar. Todos, en especial Izzy, deseaban conocer la situación un poco mejor y reflexionar si debían explicarles de sus propios problemas en el Digimundo...

Continuará.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me salió muy dramático este capítulo! ¡Aarrrggghh! Tampoco esperaba darle tanta importancia a Lifesavor pero pensé que era necesario profundizar un poco más. De hecho fragmenté este en dos capítulos. Bueno.

Muy bien, la serie de videojuegos 'Mega Man X' pertenece a la Capcom.

Creo que al siguiente capítulo lo llamaré:

Regresando al Digimundo

Si quieren enviarme un mail, mi dirección es carscard@yahoo.com.mx

¡Sonrían!^O^


End file.
